6 évad után
by Bogiii
Summary: Csak az olvassa, aki már látta a 6. évad végét!
1. Chapter 1

I. A vég kezdete.

Előszó: Több oka van, hogy ezt a címet adtam ennek a történetnek.

Egy ilyen cím, azt az érzést válthatja ki, hogy ez csak az első fejezete, egy kialakulóban lévő többrészes fic-nek. Esetünkben ez igaz is. Tervben van, hogy továbbiakkal rukkolok majd elő.

Talán először olvasva a cím egyesekben egy negatív végkifejletet vetít előre. Ezt most még sem megerősíteni, sem megcáfolni nem tudom. Mert ez csak a „kezdet" és még fogalmam sincs, hogy mi lesz a „vég".

Olyan szempontból is találónak tűnt ezt adni neki, hogy gyakorlatilag ott „kezdődik", ahol a nagy népszerűségnek örvendő FOX csatorna meghúzta az évad „vég"-ét jelző célszalagot.

Nem, azt hiszem ennyi. Nem húzom tovább az agyatokat az unalmas bevezetőmmel. Még csak annyi, hogy feltételezem, mindenki képben van az évad „vég"-én lezajlott eseményekkel.

SPOILER! SPOILER!

A két kéz összefonódásának látványa valószínűleg az összes rajongó winchesterébe beleégett örökre, szóval úgy gondolom, hogy eltekinthetek az atmoszféra részletes lefestésétől. Ha mégis akad olyan, aki a nélkül esett neki ennek az írásnak, hogy végigkövette volna tengerentúli rokonainkkal a történetet, javaslom tessék felzárkózni! Magyarul, SPOILER! Már, mint nem magyarul, szóval értitek. Nos, ájhópjúendzsoj, meg, minden ilyesmi!

A vég kezdete.

A másik kezének melege és finom szorítása végre mindkettejüknek meghozta a rég áhított megnyugvást. Ajkaikat szinte félénken érintették össze, majd lassan nyelvüket is bevonták ebbe a lassú, de annál érzelemdúsabb csókba. Cuddy a kezét készült éppen a férfi nyaka köré fonni, mikor az fájdalmasan felszisszent. Riadtan kapta el az arcát a férfiétől.

- Jó ég! House, még mindig vérzik a vállad! – mondta, mikor észrevette a karjára került vérfoltot.

- Hagyd most a vállam! – reagált a diagnoszta és megpróbálta visszaszerezni a Cuddy ajkai feletti hatalmat.

- De az tenyereit az arcára tette és komoly hangon folytatta.

- Le kell fürödnöd!

- Hah! Szépen vagyunk. – eresztett el egy fáradt mosolyt House. – Mi lesz később, ha már most nem bírod a szagomat?

- Semmi bajom a szagoddal. – nevetett Cuddy - De amíg olyan koszos vagy, mint egy ukrán bányász, akit egy héttel a bányaomlás után hoztak a felszínre, elég nagy a valószínűsége, hogy a válladon lévő seb elfertőződik.

- Szóval most aggódsz értem?

Cuddy egy sóhaj kíséretében elmosolyodott.

- Mást sem csinálok évek óta, csak aggódom. Érted, vagy amiatt, amit épp elkövettél.

- És, még is itt vagy, - lépett közelebb újra House és átkarolta Cuddy derekát, majd pár pillanat múlva hozzátette – nem pedig úton Vegasba.

- Ajjjj! – forgatta meg a szemeit a nő – hogy csinálod ezt?

- Mit?

- Hogy a legjobb pillanatokat is képes vagy egy fél mondattal elrontani!

- Nem tudom, egyéni adottság. – vigyorgott.

- Vagy, inkább rendellenesség! – mondta Cuddy, és egy gyors csók után lehámozta magáról House kezeit. – Most pedig kifelé, amíg eltakarítom a kádadból a tükröd maradványait!

- Jól van, megyek már! De, ne hidd, hogy nyertél, csak azért engedek, mert tényleg elég büdös vagyok. – lövellt egy csibészes vigyort Cuddy felé a diagnoszta.

Kibicegett a fürdőből, lerúgta magáról a cipőt, kabátját felakasztotta, lerogyott a heverőre és megfáradt futóműveit (értsd lábak) elégedetten helyezte el a nehezen – és még annál is költségesebben- visszaszerzett dohányzóasztal tetején. Úgy fél percig még hallotta a tükörcserepek csörömpölését, de utána, a maga mögött hagyott éjszaka eseményeitől elgyötört szervezetén, győzedelmeskedett a fáradtság és képtelen volt nyitva tartani a szemeit. Cuddy, miután előkészítette a terepet és teleengedte a kádat fürdővízzel, kikiáltott House-nak, de mivel választ nem kapott, kiment, hogy megkeresse. Elnéző mosollyal az arcán ült le az asztal sarkára és pár percig csak figyelte, ahogy a férfi alszik. Aztán az órájára pillantott és bár utálta, hogy ezt kell tennie, de óvatosan simogatni kezdte House lábát, hogy felébredjen.

- Kész a fürdővized. – mondta, mikor a diagnoszta kinyitotta a szemeit.

- Muszáj?

- Igen. El kell látnom a sebed, mielőtt elmegyek.

- Mi? Elmész?

- Mennem kell, a bébiszitter csak kilencig tud vigyázni Rachelre. Neked viszont, szükséged van egy kiadós alvásra, ahogy így elnézlek. Csinálok valami kaját, amíg fürdesz.

- Ok. – mondta House csalódottan, de végül elindult a fürdőszoba felé.

Cuddy csinált néhány szendvicset, majd átkötözte House sebét és beparancsolta az ágyba.

- Hívj, ha felébredtél! – mondta, és egy meglehetősen hosszúra sikerült, szenvedélyes csók után, nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy hazainduljon.

Délután két óra lehetett, amikor a combjában kialakult egyre erősödő fájdalomra ébredt. Mindkét kezével odakapott és úgy érezte, mint ha egy hatalmas satuval szorítanák össze. Masszírozni kezdte a heg körül, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez nem fog segíteni. Néhány perc után fel is hagyott ezzel és minden erejét összeszedve kibotorkált a kabátjához. De abban a pénztárcáján kívül semmit sem talált. Átment a fürdőbe, remélve, hogy talán Cuddy nem vitte el a dugi vicodint, de annak nyomát sem találta. Lerogyott a kád elé, épp úgy, ahogy hajnalban is. A kád szélére terített törölközőt forró vízzel átnedvesítette és combja köré tekerte. Ekkor, mint ha a bejárati ajtó nyitódásának hangját hallotta volna.

- Cuddy! Te vagy? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Wilson vagyok. Merre vagy?

- A fürdőben. Mit keresel te itt?

Wilson mosolyogva lépett be, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátta barátja szenvedő arcát, a mosoly, aggódó tekintetbe csapott át. Elővette a dobozkát, amit a zsebe rejtett és odanyújtotta House-nak.

- Ezt Cuddy küldi. Felhívott, hogy nézzek rád.

- Imádom ezt a nőt! – motyogta House, miközben a szájába hajított két szem Ibuprofent.

- Feküdj vissza az ágyadba, viszek egy pohár vizet. – somolygott Wilson.

- Ne vigyorogj! Gondolom rögtön el is pletykálta, hogy mi van.

Az onkológus csak bólintott, majd segített barátjának visszakecmeregni az ágyba.

- Örülök, hogy Cuddy végre rájött, hogy mit is akar igazából. – mondta végül.

- Hát még én.

- Gondolom. Ezt is vedd be, altató. Ahogy elnéztelek a fürdőben a két szem Ibuprofen kevés lesz, hogy vissza tudj aludni. Nekem vissza kell mennem a kórházba. – nyújtotta át a vizet, és elindult.

- Wilson!

- Hmm?

- Rendben vagyunk?

- Hát, neked volt bajod velem. Szóval, te mond meg, rendben vagyunk? – kérdezett vissza Wilson.

- Ja. – jött a megszokott válasz, a hozzá tartozó vigyorral. – és… kösz!

- Holnap találkozunk? – érdeklődött az onkológus és miután House bólintott, kilépett a szobából.

Ez idő alatt az Ibuprofen éreztetni kezdte hatását, így House már egyéb gondolataira is képes volt koncentrálni, a fájdalmon kívül. Próbálta elnyomni az aggasztó gondolatokat, de nem igazán sikerült. Legbelül ott motoszkált a fejében, hogy vajon hova is vezet ez a kapcsolat Cuddy-val, és meddig tarthat. És még valami aggasztotta. Mégpedig az, hogy vajon Rachel képes lesz-e elfogadni őt Lucas után. Hiszen az látszott, hogy Lucas és a kislány elég közel kerültek egymáshoz, és tartott tőle, hogy ő maga nem lesz képes ilyen közel engedni magához egy gyereket. Hiába nyugtatta magát, hogy annak ellenére, hogy milyen ember is ő, Cuddy még is szereti, a végén mindig oda jutott, hogy neki is tennie kell érte, hogy tényleg működjön ez a dolog. Akarta ezt a kapcsolatot. Ezzel a gondolattal nyomta el újra az álom, miután az altató hatóanyaga is eljutott a megfelelő sejtekhez.

Néhány óra elteltével, lépések hangjára lett figyelmes. Majd érezte, hogy valaki az ágy szélére ül. Egy perc is eltelt talán, mikor nem bírta tovább és mosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Megcsókolsz végre, vagy bámulsz még egy kicsit?

- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok? – kérdezte Cuddy, miután teljesítette a kérést és megtoldotta egy sziával.

- Bíztam benne, hogy Wilson nincs annyira elvetemült, hogy betipeg ide magas sarkúban a kedvenc parfümöd illatát árasztva magából, csak hogy megtévesszen. – magyarázta, majd újra magához húzta Cuddy-t, hogy megcsókolja.

- House! – szakította meg a csókot a nő sajnálkozó arckifejezéssel.

- Mi az?

- A tűzoltóparancsnok hívott nemrég. Az egyik emberét beszállították hozzánk, miután hazament és fulladásos rohama volt. Szeretné, ha te vizsgálnád meg.

- Ne már! Ott a csapat, majd elintézik! – mérgelődött és folytatta az előbb megkezdett élvezetes tevékenységét.

- Idefelé jövet velük is beszéltem és ötletük sincs, semmit sem találtak, amin el tudnának indulni és megígértem nekik, hogy bemész. Ők nem tudtak elérni. – szabadult el újra Cuddy. – Kérlek!

- Gondolom, nem sokra megyek vele, ha bevetem a legcsalódottabb kiskutya tekintetem.

- Sajnálom, de már immúnis vagyok rá.

- És a … legsármosabb mosolyomra? – próbálkozott House.

- Hmm…nem, sajnos ez sem elég. Viszont, ha igyekszel, akkor együtt is mehetünk, mert rám meg a polgármester vár.

- Várj, várj, várj! Úgy érted, bevágtatunk a kórházba fehér lovon hand in hand? Azt hittem, nem akarod majd nagydobra verni a dolgot.

- Gondoltam rá, de, igazából nem érdekel, hogy ki, mit fog gondolni, nem fogok bujkálni a saját kórházamban. Ha csak, te nem ragaszkodsz hozzá. – fejezte be bizonytalanul.

- Ismersz, tudod mi a véleményem mások véleményéről. Szerintem mókás lesz. De, arra készülj fel, hogy pár napig elviselhetetlen leszek.

- Miért?

- Tartok tőle, hogy a csapatom az agyamra fog menni a sok jópofa megjegyzéssel. Wilson párkapcsolati tanácsadásairól nem is beszélve. Amúgy, mit akar tőled a polgármester ilyen későn? – váltott témát House.

- Most jött vissza Trentonból, csak ennyit mondott, és hogy a sérültek kezelésének finanszírozási problémáiról akar beszélni.

Cuddy már a kocsiban ült és várta, hogy a férfi is beszálljon. House nehezen, de végül bemászott az anyósülésre. A délutáni alvás és az Ibuprofen valamelyest enyhített a fájdalmán, de az még mindig erősebb volt, mint az utóbbi időkben. Próbálta úgy elhelyezni jobb lábát, hogy az kényelmes legyen.

- Mennyire fáj? – kérdezte a nő, hisz azonnal észrevette.

- A délutánhoz képest már jobb. Holnapra még jobb lesz. – adagolta House inkább az optimista verziót, nem akart a lábával foglalkozni most.

- Nem csoda, hogy fáj. Nem kellett volna egész éjjel fel-alá rohangálni, mint valami képregényhős. - viccelődött a nő.

- Nekem úgy rémlik, hogy kétszer is megpróbáltam lelépni, de valami sipítozó hárpia rákényszerített, hogy maradjak. – vágott vissza House vigyorogva.

- Szóval, sipítozó hárpiának tartasz?

- Akkor, úgy viselkedtél. – mondta, kíváncsian várva Cuddy reakcióját.

- Sajnálom, hogy olyan durva voltam.

- Én nem. – Mosolygott a nőre, majd annak kérdő tekintetét látva hozzátette – végül is itt vagyunk nem? Akár, Vegasban is lehetnél.

- Ajj! Hagyd már ezt a Vegas témát! Szó sem volt semmiféle Vegasról. – nevetett Cuddy.

- De, még lehet! – csúszott ki meggondolatlanul House száján, majd gyorsan korrigált – majd, úgy tíz év múlva.

Cuddy erre már nem reagált, csak mosolygott, míg el nem érték a kórház parkolóját. Kiszálltak és elindultak a bejárat felé, ahol House megtorpant.

- Mi a terv?

- Gondolom, be kellene mennünk, aztán te felmész a csapatodhoz, én pedig az irodámba.

- Ok, de úgy értem…

- Tudom, hogy érted. Figyelj! Ez nem egy sorozat, nincs előre megírt forgatókönyv. Bemegyünk, aztán majd meglátjuk.

Beléptek az aulába és elsétáltak a liftig. House megnyomta a gombot, majd visszafordult a nőhöz.

- Feljössz, ha végeztél? – kérdezte.

- Persze. – vigyorgott Cuddy. Még sosem látta a férfit ennyire zavarba jönni. Látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán tudja eldönteni, hogy mit is tegyen. Így végül ő lépett közelebb és miután jobb kezével végigsimított a borostás arcon, egy puha csókot adott az ajkaira.

House arckifejezése még mindig zavart volt, de elégedett mosollyal szállt be az időközben megérkezett liftbe és indult el irodája felé. Mikor belépett, csapata döbbent tekintettel vette tudomásul jelenlétét.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy tényleg bejön! – szólt Foreman. Elég pocsékul festett, mikor utoljára láttam.

- Cuddy elég meggyőző tud lenni. Hogy állunk?

- Mivel vette rá? – kérdezősködött tovább Chase.

House úgy tett, mint aki feladja és elárulja a titkot.

- Azt mondta, hogy ha bejövök, megcsókol. Hogy állunk? – kérdezte egy fokkal mérgesebben.

A csapat túllépett főnökük hihetetlennek hangzó válaszán és elraktározta a többi „úgy sem szeditek ki belőlem az igazat" féle válasz közé.

- Nincs semmi ötletünk. – nyújtotta át az eddigi vizsgálatok eredményeit Taub.

- Ezért kaszálom én a nagy lóvét. Biztos, hogy fulladt, vagy az is lehet, hogy csak nem jutott elég oxigénhez?

- Az nem ugyanaz? – értetlenkedett Chase.

- Ugyan az? Most csak szórakozik ugye? – kérdezte House, ám elnézve alkalmazottja arcát nem volt biztos benne – Foreman, ha végeztünk, magyarázza el neki a különbséget. Vagy a levegő, vagy a vér útjában áll valami. Valószínűleg egy daganat, CT-t, vérképet kérek és keressenek rögösödésre utaló jeleket is! Mi az? – kérdezte és követve alkalmazottai tekintetét, az irodája felé pillantott, ahol Cuddy állt. Turpisságot sejtető vigyorral lépett be hozzá.

- Mit műveltél? – érdeklődött a nő, miközben közelebb lépett a férfihez.

- Állj meg ott, ahol vagy! Ne nézz a kiskacsákra! Azt mondtam nekik, hogy azért jöttem be, mert beígértél egy csókot.

- Őrült vagy! – mosolygott a nő.

- Akkor, Showtime! – mondta House, majd határozott mozdulattal magához húzta az igazgatónőt és szenvedélyesen csókolózni kezdtek. Elég hosszan. És még mindig. Aztán végül úgy érezték, hogy ennyi elég volt, hogy a csapatot kifektessék.

- Hogy haladtok? – érdeklődött Cuddy, mint ha mi sem történt volna.

- Szerintem tumor vagy rög, de el kell még végezni pár vizsgálatot. Te már hazafelé?

- Igen. Reggel látlak?

- Naná. – mosolygott a nőre, majd váratlanul még egyszer megcsókolta és ugyanilyen váratlanul, ott is hagyta és visszament a még mindig levegő után kapkodó alkalmazottaihoz. – Tehát, CT, rögök. Ha a tumor megbújt a szív, vagy a rekeszizom környékén, akkor nem mindig látszik egy sima röntgenen. Skera! Vagyis, állj, állj, állj! A három pasit látom, de hol az egy szem lányom? Azaz Tizenhárom.

A három orvos, csak pislogott egymásra, részben a bénultságtól, amit az előző jelenet okozott, részben pedig, mert egyikük sem akarta a rossz hírt közölni. Végül Taub mondta el, hogy az asztalán találja a választ. Ezzel hagyták magára főnöküket. A diagnoszta végigolvasta a levelet és úgy fél perc homlokmasszírozás után, visszatért csapatához, mert látni akarta a CT eredményét. Miliméterről-miliméterre haladtak, mikor Taub a monitorra mutatott.

- Ott van. Nem túl nagy.

- Nem, de elég rossz helyen van. – tette hozzá House. Csináljatok egy PET-scant, hogy vannak-e áttétei!

Míg csapata vizsgálódott, a diagnoszta visszament az irodájába és leült átolvasni a levelezését. Mire mindről megállapította, hogy számára érdektelen és az e-maileit is kigyomlálta, a három muskétás is megérkezett. Kibicegett hozzájuk.

- Valószínűleg időben elkaptuk. – mondta Foreman.

- Remek, majd Wilson holnap eldönti, hogy műthető-e, vagy mi lesz vele. Most már az ő betege. Ha nincs más, akkor megyek. Cuddynak semmi sem elég, a kisujjamat adom és neki rögtön a karom kell. És a karom alatt most teljesen mást értek. – vigyorgott.

- Persze, House. Szerintem meg kellene vizsgáltatnia a fejét, mert megint képzelődik. – pimaszkodott Taub.

A diagnoszta erre már nem reagált, széles vigyorral az arcán indult el a lift felé.

„Ha tudnátok!" Nevetett magában.

Megvárta a taxit és „hazavitette" magát. Éjszaka révén, nem volt nagy forgalom, így hamar célba is értek. Kiszállt a kocsiból, óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót és csendben a hálószoba felé vette az irányt. (Ugye senki sem gondolta komolyan, hogy tényleg hazament. Nem. A taxi Cuddy háza előtt tette ki.) Levetkőzött és bebújt a takaró alá. Óvatosan közelebb araszolt a nyugodtan alvó nőhöz, karjával átölelte és ujjait összefonta az övéivel. Megnyugtatta Cuddy kezének melege.


	2. Chapter 2

Csak egy Szombat.

A reggel első napsugarai megtalálva a legapróbb rést is a sötétítőfüggönyök között, akadálytalanul kezdték melegíteni Cuddy szemhéjait. Ennek hatására a nő hunyorogva nyitotta ki szemeit és, hogy megvédje őket a vakító fényáradattól, átfordult a másik oldalára. A békésen szendergő férfi képe, már sokkal inkább tetszett a szemeinek. Ki is használta azon ritka pillanatok egyikét, mikor szégyentelenül pásztázhatja végig Greg, minden egyes apró vonását. Bizonyos testrészeivel, egyszerűen nem tudott betelni. Mivel, House épp hason feküdt, most erős vállain és tarkóján ragadt a tekintete, miután továbbhaladásra kényszerítette azt a takaró által csak félig fedett „musculus glutes maximus"-áról. „Nem vagyok normális, már a fenekét is latinul stírölöm" Mosolygott magában. Nem bírta tovább, óvatosan közelebb csúszott és finoman csókolgatni kezdte az izmos vállat, majd kissé feljebb vándorolt és nyaka után a fülét sem hagyta ki. Már épp feladta volna a reményt, hogy Gregből bármilyen reakciót váltson ki ez a kellemes kis ébresztő, mikor egy kéz csúszott a hálóinge alá combközépnél és lassan haladva felfelé, már a saját gluteus maximusán érezte finoman körözni.

- Azt hittem már veszélyesebb helyekre kell kalandoznom, hogy végre felébredj. – búgta érzékien House fülébe.

- Francba, ha ezt tudom, vártam volna még egy kicsit. - reagált, és lassan a hátára fordult, hogy ő is kivehesse a részét Lisa észveszejtő látványából, és hogy másik kezét is elindíthassa felfedező útjára.

Cuddy szépen lassan haladt csókjaival a kedvenc területe felé, a borostás arcon és állon keresztül, míg végre elérte a diagnoszta ajkait. Érezte, ahogy a férfi keze egyre szorosabban fonódik köré és befurakszik a haja alá, míg a másik az oldalán siklik lassan fel-le. Aztán House egy határozott mégis gyengéd mozdulattal átfordította és kicsit elemelkedett tőle. Pár pillanatig csak figyelték egymást, majd a diagnoszta arcán megjelent az a kíváncsian fürkésző tekintet.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Cuddy egy kacér mosoly kíséretében.

- Hmm…Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy ennek a nem mindennapi ébresztőnek még később ára lesz?

- Mert egy gyanakvó bolond vagy! – nevetett Lisa.

- Vagy, …mert jól ismerlek.

- Miért kell neked egyfolytában agyalnod valamin?

- Most épp azon agyalok, hogy bármit is forgatsz a fejedben, - itt kis szünetet tartott, míg bal keze a hálóing alatt elérte célját és finoman végigsimított a nő formás mellén – azt hiszem, vállalom a kockázatot. – Fejezte be, és újra célba vette az ízletes ajkakat.

Lassan egyre feljebb húzta Cuddyn a hálóinget, majd kissé megemelte, hogy végre végleg megszabadulhasson tőle. Így már nem csak kezeivel érinthette az érzékeny pontokat. Idővel róla is lekerült az utolsó felesleges ruhadarab. A másik minden apró rezdülését megértették, érezték belőle, hogy mire vágyik. Egyre szenvedélyesebben kényeztették egymást, miközben halk nyögéseik összekeveredtek a reggel csendjében. Hosszúra nyújtották ezt a kellemes módját az előttük álló hétvége elindításának. Minél tovább érezni akarták egymást, a másik gyönyörét, és saját vágyaik megvalósulását. Még sokáig feküdtek így, egymást átölelve, apró csókokkal és gyengéd simogatással várták, hogy elégedett zihálásuk, normál légzéssé csillapodjon.

Mikor Lisa kilépett a fürdőszobából, orrát azonnal megcsapta a kávé ellenállhatatlan illata. Greg a konyhapultnál ült háttal és egy újság olvasása közben élvezte a gőzölgő nedűt. Cuddy halkan mögé osont és oldalról megcsókolta a borostás arcot.

- Úgy tűnik anyukátok nagyon elégedett! – mondta a férfi vigyorogva, miután a nőt a derekánál fogva magához húzta, és meglebbentette annak köntösét a dekoltázsa magasságában, hogy bekukkanthasson.

- Mit művelsz?

- Beszélgetek az ikrekkel, panaszkodtak, hogy elhanyagolod őket.

- Őrült vagy!

- Naná, mert megőrjítesz! – vágta rá House és mielőtt Lisa lecsaphatott volna a témára, inkább ő csapott le a nő ajkaira, majd ő is elvonult a fürdőbe.

Mire végzett Cuddy már Rachelt etette valami barnás pempővel és friss sonkás rántotta illata terjengett az egész házban. Visszaült a bárszékre, lehörpintette maradék kávéját és elkezdte belapátolni reggelijét. Míg kislányát próbálta rávenni, hogy még pár falatot egyen, Lisa azon töprengett, hogy is vehetné rá a férfit arra, amit délutánra tervezett. Tudta, hogy ez a program nem fogja elnyerni a tetszését, mégis szerette volna, ha velük tart.

- Arra gondoltam, - kezdett bele bizonytalanul,

- Na, kezdődik. – vigyorgott House, és látva a nő kérdő tekintetét, így folytatta. – Ha, te úgy kezdesz egy mondatot, hogy „Arra gondoltam" , akkor ott valami sötét terv van a háttérben. Halljam, mit találtál ki nekem?

- Délután elviszem Rachelt a közeli parkba a játszótérre, és csak meg akartalak kérni, hogy te is gyere, de most már látom, hogy ez túl merész gondolat volt tőlem. – mondta Cuddy csalódottan.

- Úgy érted, csúszda, hinta, homokozó, meg minden ilyesmi?

- Igen, általában ezek vannak egy játszótéren, a gyerekeknek, de ezen kívül padok is vannak, amikről kényelmesen szemmel tarthattuk volna őt. De talán jobb is, ha inkább itthon maradsz! Pedig, gondolom a lábadnak sem ártana, ha néha másra is használnád, azon kívül, hogy sebességet váltasz vele a motorodon.

- A sebváltó a baloldalon van. – jelentette ki egykedvűen, mint ha ez lenne most a központi kérdés.

- Remek, ma is tanultam tőled valami újat. Nos, akkor jössz, vagy maradsz?

- Ok. Ha, ennyire akarod, akkor megyek!

- Tudod, a lényeg az lenne, hogy te is akard, szóval maradj csak itthon.

Néhány percig egyikük sem szólalt meg, Cuddy láthatóan ingerültebben adagolta a gyerek szájába a banánpépet, míg House csak kotorászott a sonkadarabok között. Persze fél szemmel Lisát figyelte, majd egyszer csak nevetni kezdett.

- Most komolyan, mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte a nő.

- Tíz nap.

- Mi, tíz nap?

- Eddig bírtuk vitatkozás nélkül. Az előzetes esélylatolgatást figyelembe véve, szerintem, ez jó! És Wilson bukott egy százast, ami még jobb! – vigyorgott tovább.

- Ti fogadást kötöttetek, hogy meddig bírjuk? – torzult el egy pillanat alatt Cuddy arca.

- Én nem. Chase a kórház bukmékere. Gyakorlatilag belőlem él. „Hány nap alatt oldja meg House a legújabb esetét?" „Mikor ütik meg legközelebb House-t?" Most épp mi vagyunk terítéken. És nem tudom, hogy csinálja, de valahogy mindig ő nyer. Egyébként Wilson a két napra tett.

- És mégis, honnan fogják tudni, hogy mi az igazság?

- Megígértem, hogy a nyeremény 25%-ért elmondom nekik.

- Remek. Én abban a tudatban voltam, hogy egy kórházat igazgatok, de egyre inkább az az érzésem, hogy egy nagy csapat értelmileg sérült tízévessel vagyok körülvéve.

- Na, ne duzzogj már! – sétált House a nő háta mögé és kezeit a vállaira tette. – Ha belegondolsz, ötször olyan jól csináljuk, mint ahogy Wilson jósolta!

- Ettől ez még nem lesz kevésbé gyerekes.

- Rendben. Ha, főzök vacsit, az javít a helyzetemen?

- Azt majd meglátjuk. – mondta még Lisa, majd elindult, hogy összekészüljön a kis kiruccanásra Rachellel.

A park nem volt messze, mégis sok időbe telt, amíg elérték, mert bár Rachel már magabiztosan járt, de apró lábaival nehezen haladt előre. Szokás szerint a hintát vette célba legelőször és nem is nagyon akart kiszállni belőle, csak mikor már anyukája szinte könyörgött neki, mert másik három pici is várta, hogy végre birtokba vehesse azt. A csúszdát is nagyon élvezte, Cuddy már kevésbé, részben mert minden egyes csúszásnál halálra izgulta magát, hogy leesik-e a lánya, másrészt meglehetősen fárasztó volt folyton felemelni, mivel a meredek lépcsőkön még nem tudott felmászni. Úgy az 58. csúszás után sikerült rábeszélnie a kislányt, hogy homokozni is nagyon mókás dolog, így végre le tudott ülni egy picit. Bár jobban érezte volna magát, ha nem egyedül kellett volna ezt tennie. Tudta, hogy House-nak minden sokkal több időbe telik, így az is, hogy feldolgozza a kapcsolatukkal járó változásokat. Nem is erőltetett semmit, ebben a tíz napban. Ha a férfi nem ment át hozzá egy este, tudta, hogy csak azért, mert át akarta gondolni a dolgait. Érezte, ahogy napról-napra oldódik Greg feszengése, ami az első néhány napban jellemezte a viselkedését, főleg a kórházban. Elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutottak azok a zavart pillantások, ha épp megcsókolta őt az ebédlőben, vagy megfogta a kezét, mielőtt hazaindultak.

- Az a fűcsomó engem is mindig megmosolyogtat. – zökkentette ki gondolataiból az ismerős hang.

- Hogy van Wilson? – tette fel a leleplező kérdést Cuddy.

- Ennyire kiszámítható vagyok? – kérdezett vissza House miközben ő is leült. – Egyébként még mindig idegesítő, és dühös a százasa miatt.

- Sokat köszönhetsz neki. – mondta a nő rövid merengés után.

- Tudom. Mit művel a lányod? – terelte el a témát a diagnoszta, mert kicsit hülyén érezte magát, amiért Lisa azonnal átlátta, hogy Wilson beszélte rá, hogy utánuk jöjjön.

- Csak homokozik.

- Greg jobb szemöldöke felcsúszott a homloka közepéig és hol Lisára, hol a gyerekre nézett.

- Nem, nekem úgy tűnik, hogy ő inkább csak asszisztál a másik két kis huligánnak, akik valóban homokoznak. Ő csak adogatja nekik a formákat, meg a lapátot.

- Mert nem szereti, ha a homok bemegy a körme alá, vagy a ruhájába.

- Akkor már értem, hogy miért a fakereten guggol. Tiszta anyja! Szerintem, csak téged utánoz.

- Persze, te és a hatalmas tapasztalatod a gyerekek terén. Ő egyszerűen ilyen.

- Minden gyerek a szüleit utánozza. Figyelj, ott az a kissrác. Vasalt rövidnaci, ing, még cuki kis nyakkendője is van. Most nézd meg az apját, mint ha épp a wallstreetre készülne, mióta itt vagyok, le sem szakad a telefonjáról. És mit játszik a gyerek, egy játéktelefonba gügyög folyamatosan. Fogadni mernék, hogy ügyvéd, vagy bróker.

- Tévedsz! Egy huszadrangú sorozatban játszik.

- Gondolom ügyvédet, vagy esetleg brókert. – vigyorgott House. Vagy ők ott. Testvérek? – mutatott másik két gyerek felé.

- Ó igen, ők a játszótér rémei.

- Nem lennék az apjuk helyében.

- Miért?

- A kis copfos öt perc alatt, vagy hatszor suhintotta meg a bratyót, az meg csak tűri. Tuti, hogy anyu is megcsapkodja néha aput. És vissza is értünk Rachelhez. Gondolom, még sosem ültél be mellé a homokozó közepébe. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha most odamennél és beleülnél a homokba és elkezdenéd túrni, ő is azonnal ott teremne, és nem izgatná tovább, hogy koszos lesz-e.

- Nem fogom csak azért összekoszolni a legjobb ruhámat, hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy nem mindig van igazad! – replikázott Cuddy.

- Először is, ezzel a mondatoddal, totálisan bebizonyítottad az igazamat, másodszor pedig, ez közel sem a legjobb ruhád, ahhoz ez túl zárt.

Késő délután volt, mire hazaértek, Lisa gyorsan lefürdette Rachelt és mivel a kislány meglehetősen elfáradt és nyűgös volt, megpróbálta gyorsan lefektetni. Persze ez nem annyira egyszerű, mert akármilyen álmos egy gyerek, ha alvásról van szó, azonnal tiltakozni kezd. Ilyenkor nem marad más, mint példát mutatni neki, legalább is Cuddy ezt a módszert választotta, ugyanis ő hamarabb szenderedett el, mint lánya. House a nappaliban nyújtózott el a heverőn, míg lábát a dohányzóasztalon pihentette és kedvenc szombat délutáni műsorát nézte. Már éppen ő is elaludt volna, ám telefonjának csörgése megakadályozta ebben. Egy pillantás a kijelzőre, néhány válogatott jelző a legjobb barátra és már fel is kapta.

- Igen Wilson, elmentem a parkba és igen, minden rendben van, de ezt holnap is ráértünk volna megbeszélni! – tört ki belőle a düh.

- Ezt én is jól tudom, viszont be kell jönnöd a kórházba!

- Felejtsd el! Akármi is van, a csapatom majd megoldja. – és már bontotta volna a vonalat.

- House! – hallotta még Wilson kétségbeesett hangját.

- Mi olyan eszméletlen fontos?

- Pontosan, az egyik épp eszméletlen, a másik folyamatosan hány és a harmadiknak rohamai vannak.

- Három beteg? – csodálkozott és kezdte érdekelni a dolog.

- Méghozzá egy időben, egy helyről, csakhogy különböző tünetekkel.

- És azért te hívsz, mert a sürgősségisek túl beszariak, viszont tudtad, hogy érdekelni fog? Utállak.

- Tudom. Bejössz?

- Fél óra és ott vagyok, de tényleg szólj a csapatnak!

- Már úton vannak. – hallotta Wilson válaszát és szinte látta maga előtt a diadalmas vigyort az arcán.

Feltápászkodott és egy gyors kávé után benézett Rachel szobájába. Mivel látta, hogy Lisa is elaludt, így inkább csak írt neki pár sort, majd felült a motorjára és elindult, hogy megfejtse legújabb rejtvényét.


End file.
